


forcing destinies

by JkWriter



Series: Warcraft Drabbles [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: ARGUS, Blood Elf Priest, Cinematic, Gnome Mage, Night Elf Druid, Orc Shaman, Tomb of Sargeres, i'm freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: They were going to die. They were prepared to die. But Illidan had other plans. [TOS FINAL CUT SCENE SPOILERS]





	forcing destinies

They were prepared to die.

It seemed like the only option they had left. Kil'jaeden was destroyed, taking his final breaths, but Argus was looming over ahead. They were all weak. They couldn't risk another battle so soon, but perhaps they had bought those on Azeroth enough time to have a fighting chance.

Out of the corner of her eye Yri'elle saw Prophet Velen. Her heart ached for him. He had lost so much in the battle against the Burning Legion, more so than even the infamous _'what have you given'_ demon hunters. He approached Kil'jaeden whom had collapsed, the fel taking over what was left of his body. She turned away from the moment, knowing that Velen needed his privacy. 

She turned back to the brace heroes who time and time again risked their lives for Azeroth. Philip and Ald'eri were hovering above an unconscious Lyrander. Yriea stood to the side, trying not to look concerned about the fallen Night Elf. Beside Yri'elle Arkans wept above the corpse of Knaak. She had tried reviving the Dwarf but his spirit had already passed on. And he wasn't the only one. This battle had left them with more casualties than they had ever faced before. Even with the help of Illidan, Khadgar, and Velen they still managed to lose.

"Argus will be your tomb."

A deep, but broken voice spoke. The ground trembled with every word.  
On the horizon Yri'elle could see Argus approaching. The planet which housed the Burning Legion was going to kill them all. And there wasn't a thing they could do.

It seemed Khadgar had realized that as well. He had a look on his face that Yri'elle hadn't seen since she first encountered him back during the Burning Crusades. 

Despair. 

"At least we will have died fighting."

Khadgar turned from Argus to face the vast nothingness. Beside him Illidan stepped for, the green crystal floating just above his hand. 

"Our war isn't over yet, not when we hold the key to all worlds."

The crystal flew from his grasp towards the open skies. Green lighting cracked around it as it drifted further away. The air around them grew thick. 

The crystal erupted, burning a hole between worlds. No longer were they facing death at Argus. They were facing the Maelstrom. They were facing Pandaria, and Kalimador. The Eastern Kingdoms, Northrend, and even the Broken Isles.

They were facing Azeroth. 

For the first time since they broke down the doors of the tomb, Hope was drifting through the air.

"Khadgar," Illidan began, "take us home."

Without batting an eye the Archmage began casting a mass transportation spell. Arkans sensed the arcane in the air. She stepped away from her dear friend, determination in her puffy eyes. She ran next to Khadgar, her magic flying wildly around her. She forced herself into his spell, taking some of the strain away from him as she began casting it herself. 

Yri'elle was not able to stand around and do nothing, not while those she cared about were hurt. Not whole Khadgar and Arkans risked their lives to pull off this risky transport. She knelt to the ground and said a quick prayer. The light was with her, it always had been. T'uure would come to her aid, help her save those she still could. 

Slowly, she stood. A bright light encasing her body as she sang a simple hymn. She could feel energy returning to her body and could see as it did to those around her. Eyes of the unconscious were opening. Soon, other healers joined her. Lyra took advantage of what little nature she could grasp onto to cast rejuvenation on those trying to stand. Kal'ei requested the elements of Azeroth respond to him so that he may throw refreshing waters onto those injured. 

"EVERYONE, GET READY."

Khadgar called. 

Yri'elle shut her eyes. Entirely focused on the spell she casted. She had faith in Khadgar, and faith in Arkans. The two of them would manage to bring them all home, she was sure of it. 

The transport was different than others she had felt before. Perhaps it was the fel in the air around them. Perhaps it was the knowledge that not all who waited would see a face they wished to hold. 

"Is everyone alright?"

Yri'elle opened her eyes.

Then she blinked.

This couldn't be right. They couldn't be on Azeroth.

"What. Have. You. Done."

Above them, through a crack in the sky, Argus hovered. 

"Sometimes the hand of fate must be forced."

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVENT EVEN DONE THE RAID I JUST WATCHED THE CINEMATIC AND IM FREAKING OUT AHHHH
> 
> also my cringey ocs but who cares (I do but let's pretend I don't)
> 
> ITS 230 AM BUT IDC I WANNA RUN TOS WHOS WITH ME


End file.
